cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicknames of CCC Members
Category:Christian Coalition of Countries Many members of the Christian Coalition of Countries have at least one shorthand name, however some have many, that they are called by friends and foes. = Individuals = KingJarkko *"KJ" - a simple abbreviation, and probably the most commonly used. Sometimes rendered "Kayjay" (in English) or "Koojii" (in Finnish) *"Huuhkaja" - "The Eagle-Owl," an admiring nickname given him by Uralican Finns because of his viciousness in battle and his tendency to attack at night. *"Kaiser Jr." - a joke by an editorialist from Henry who noted how similar the two are in their hardline stance in battle. Also matches "KJ" initials. *"Little Bayonet," "Finnish Kaiser" - variants on "Kaiser Jr." from various editorialists on Planet Bob. *"Jerko" - a joking nickname given him by Jimbob from the Socialist Union. Not KJ's favourite. *"Pizza" - one of KJ's odder nicknames, given him by Salmacis after a bad series of jokes which led to the Uralican ruler talking randomly about a football team in Norway (Harstad IL) that makes its own pizza. Another one that drives KJ crazy. *"Simon (Belmont)" - the result of a bad Castlevania joke by KJ that backfired. Given him by nate1865. *"Gimpy" - a name he and DAD 1 from MCXA nation IGP Warriors fire at each other. Intended as an "inside" play-insult. *"The Butcher of Beilliran" - he is known by this amongst some rogues. Rather contemptful. *"The Aspie King" - some editorialists know him by this because of his Asperger Syndrome condition. Not intended or taken as an insult. Sometimes also "The Aspie Chief." *"Mr. Has-A-Bad-Feeling-About-Everything" - some of his rivals from other nations play on one of his most common sayings - "I have a bad feeling about this." Intended as an insult, KingJarkko often brushes the users of this off as "immature idiots." *"The Human Battle Droid" - a reference to how KJ seems to have no sense of humour in any battle situation. Sometimes used as a compliment in insinuating that certain people like that he's "all business" in battle. *"That Bloodthirsty Finn" - an insult from the people of the now-destroyed nation of Ionicion. nate1865 *"Ol' Hickory" - nate1865's service in Bayonet Alley against Epion was conspicuous for bravery and success. When Epion forces menaced the Green Goblin, nate1865 took command of the defenses, including militia from several western states and territories. He was a strict officer, but was popular with his troops. It was said he was "tough as old hickory" wood on the battlefield, which gave him his nickname. In the battle, nate1865's 4,000 militiamen won a total victory over 10,000 Epionese. The enemy had over 2,000 casualties to nate1865 13 killed and 58 wounded or missing. *"Sir Chancellor" - Nate's gentlemanly character and diplomacy prompt this one. KeyStroke *"Key" - the most common-used nickname. *"KS" - a lesser-used but still common abbreviation. *"The Great Negotiator" - a name bestowed upon him by KingJarkko, who admires his prowess in diplomacy. Salmacis *"Sal" - the most common-used nickname *"All In Sal" - given him by KeyStroke for his fondness for and prowess in the game of poker. *"La gâchette facile" - from the French term meaning "trigger-happy." Jimbob *"Gimpbob" - KingJarkko's answer to "Jerko" (see above). Jimbob not particularly fond of this one. *"St. Paul" - from Jimbob's outspoken missionary tendencies. A definite compliment. Sometimes shortened to "Paul" emperor zachariah II *"CL" - the shortening of his nation's name, Christian Land. *"The Emperor of the Known SPAM World" - A nickname accidently given to CL that commented on his SPAMming skills. The nickname was originally meant for someone else, but Christian Land ran with it, and the nickname stuck. *"The GraveDigger" - for his sometimes annoying tendency to dig up old threads in the CCC HQ's online forum! Ogden Chichester *"The Oggzinator" - a play on "The Terminator" commonly applied to many names got tied to Ogden Chichester as well. *"Oggz" - an abbreviation. Probably Ogden's most used nickname. *"Oggie" - another abbreviation. Not as common as "Oggz" but still common. comtesse001 *"La Reine des Cœurs" or "The Queen of Hearts" - both nicknames (French and English) come from a gift given Comtesse by KeyStroke - a custom-made deck of cards with her own face on the Queen of Hearts card. The Kaiser *"The Bayonet" - as much for his warlike demeanour as for his fondness for bayonets and for Hellsing's Alexander Anderson. *"Bayonet Anderson" - taking the Hellsing references a step further and likening Kaiser directly to Alexander Anderson! *"Diclonius" - an alias Kaiser uses, a reference to the anime "Elfen Lied." Very few seem to get the reference. *"Boss" - KingJarkko's favourite form of address for him. *"Psycho" - used by some who question Kaiser's sanity. l1jake1 *"Jake" - pretty obvious. *"The Clincher" - given him by one of KingJarkko's best friends, Finnish Council member Jyrki Koskela, because of his ability to finish jobs. Newtype *"Nuketype" - KingJarkko and nate1865 coined this one when Newtype went nuclear. Sheldomar Bolak *"Shel" - the most common abbreviation. *"Sheldy" - a far less common abbreviation. *"Bolak Senior" - used by some editorialists. This has to do with the fact that he and Techland ruler Phillip Lirile Bolak are brothers. (Phillip Lirile) Bolak *"Bolak Junior" - for the same reason Sheldomar Bolak is called "Bolak Senior." *"Air Marshal" - a semi-joking nickname intended as a compliment. First used by a journalist from Ulster Isle when talking about Bolak's love of aerial combat techniques. Samwise *"Sam" - the most common abbreviation, for obvious reasons. Invincible *"Vinny" - the most common abbreviation. *"Vin" - another abbreviation, used most commonly by KingJarkko Selueces *"The Unconquerable" - Selueces' military record is without blemish, having won every engagement he has ever partaken in. *"Sel" - an abbreviation King Crowe *"KC" - the most common abbreviation Edgepik *"Edge" - sometimes "The Edge," this is a pretty obvious and commonly-used abbreviation. Wolfgang Von Orange *"Wolf" - most commonly-used abbreviation *"Wolfy" - another abbreviation. Wolfgang HATES this name. Anton Chenoa II *"AC" - an abbreviation *"Ace" - based on "AC" jatutt *"slave2jesus" - the alias he uses in the CCC's HQ's forums, taken from his commitment to Jesus Christ. *"Christoudoulos" - (Greek Χριστουδουλος) a Greek version of his forum alias, and an honorific. Jacomus *"The Second Coming Of Santiago" - at one point Jacomus was known as Santiago, and was Chancellor of the CCC. His first nation was Santa Angliae, which was destroyed, and Santiago was thought dead, but he had instead changed his name to Jacomus. *"Jac" - abbreviation. Zenith Darksea *"Zeen" - the most common abbreviation. Note that this assumes an IPA pronunciation of ˈziˌnɪθ for "Zenith" (not ˈzɛˌnɪθ) Serucono *"SPAMucono" - given him by a Uralican Tribal Council member jokingly, referring to Serucono's love of SPAM. = Groups = *"The Bolak Boys" - Sheldomar Bolak and Phillip Lirile Bolak. Usually positive. *"The Three Musketeers" - KingJarkko, Invincible, and Giant Jellyfish. Used in both positive and negative contexts.